At Your Mercy
by princessares
Summary: A twentyminute peek at Yuki and Shuichi when Shuichi decides to try out something different, but is distracted. Nothing explicit, everything wholly suggestive of ecchiecchi things. Kinda PWP


Author: PrincessAres  
Disclaimer: Gravitation would not be separate from the Remix if I had my way. And I wouldn't be relying on someone else's script for the Remix sections. Nope. I'd be relying on ghostwriters for the actual plot. But I'm not. So I can't be Maki Murakami-dono, now could I, little boys and girls…?

Warnings: Sexual Suggestion. Nothing you haven't seen in Gravitation.

"Yuki… Please… Take it off…" Shuichi writhed, twisting this way and that, bucking hard against his cloth restraints, trying his hardest to get free. As if he could. The persistent cloth lay close to his skin, taut and tightening further with each vigorous movement.

"Why should I? You asked for it." Yuki moves, as if to walk away, but it is the timbre of Shuichi's next incoherent plea that halts him momentarily.

"Y-yeah… Unn… B-but – Ahh Now it's too… Please… Yuki" Ah yes. This was why he kept the brat around. Shuichi was still entrapped, powerless on the floor, limbs rendered immobile. He might well have been hog-tied or nailed to the floor spread-eagled for all the good it did him to struggle. He was at Yuki's mercy and they both knew that.

"No." This time, he does take a step away, voice cold and cutting as ice. Hard, absolute, and then Shuichi knows it calls for desperate measures.

"Yuki! You can't leave me like this Please, Yuki… I'll do anything! J-just please… I'll do _anything_ you want." Infinite possibilities. The things he could do to Shuichi.

"Anything? You'll do anything and everything I command?" Yuki felt his cravings awaken from its nap.

"YES! Oh God, please! Anything, everything, Yuki take it off…" Shuichi's lips quivered, then was taut as he bit down on it, on one side, pleading prettily, barely able to contain himself.

"Well…" And then it surfaced on Yuki's countenance. The smile that broke the hearts of a thousand angels and caused a thousand of the fallen to beam with pride.

**---A little over twenty minutes ago---**

"Yuki! Yuki Yuki Yuki!"

"Shut up. 'Yuki, Yuki, Yuki'. You're annoying."

"Yuki! Don't be so mean! Look at-" A plain, nondescript bag

"Then don't be so annoying."

"Yuki! Someone's just trying to show you something interesting! Can't you at least be a bit less grouchy?" Without meaning to, Shuichi's voice had risen to a higher octave, a whining tone had slid in and tears were on the horizon if Yuki continued in that vein. Damn, but he wanted a hole to fuck today. He'd just finished a scene that he'd tell his editor was romantic bullshit, but was at the same time undeniably erotic, bordering on smut. He was unaffected. He was. Really. He just needed to fuck something hard. He wanted to make Shuichi scream and cry out the way he had the heroine plead right before her wishes had been acceded to.

"What could be more interesting than trying out that dream I had last night?" 'What could that bag possibly contain?' was what Yuki was scornfully thinking, as he rained chaste kisses on the sides of Shuichi's lips.

"B-b-but Yuki!" Poor boy, at a loss between gaining Yuki's attention in two very different ways.

Gravitation won out and the bag slipped to the floor.

**---Twelve minutes after, Eight minutes before the story began---**

"Hey, Yuki…" His fingers began dancing designs over his lover's back.

"Round two already, brat?" Came a muffled gentle mocking tone from above his head.

"Yuki!" It amazes Yuki how Shuichi could still possibly animate the picture of a soon-to-be-initiated blushing virgin-bride after all this time. "I'm not like you, you perverted horny bastard! " He huffs, cheeks puffing out cute as a bud. "Just 'cause I'm less experienced doesn't mean I'm as eager as you always are to practice…"

"Oh no?… I can think of a few instances whe-"

This time, it is Shuichi who moves first, snapping up to move over Yuki's prone body and clapping child-like hands over Yuki's lips, as if it could stem the flow of lewd words. Coarse words it silenced, but never the naughty Shuichi-inspired thoughts gliding through Yuki's mind now. And just a heartbeat after Shuichi managed to quiet Yuki's words, he yelped.

"You kn-Aahhhh! Yuki! You didn't have to lick me to get me to remove my hand."

"I couldn't breathe with your heavy weight pressing down on me."

"Ahh! I'm so sorry Yuki! I don't know what I was thinking! I won't do it again! I'm sorry I covered your nose too... Um… Can you breathe properly now?"

"Quiet." With that, he reached up to place his own palm over Shuichi's lips, stroking the soft skin beneath. "Round Two," Yuki breathed out, sitting up and leaning forward to replace his palm with his lips.

"No, wait!" Surprisingly, Shuichi evades the almost-inevitable.

"Why? What, you're not in the mood anymore?" Yuki asks irritably, one hand plunging through his hair.

"I'm always in the mood, Yuki! When I dream, I dream of Yuki taking me hard and rough, teasing m-mmph!"

"Then shut up." Were the last words for the next half minute.

"No, Yuki."

"Enough. I'm going back to work." An irritated growl becomes the punctuation for the sentence.

"Wait!… Yuki!… Yuki, look!… Look, Yuki!… Look!" A swift sprint bars Yuki's entrance to the corridor of the hallway to his study.

Panting, his eyes, reminiscent of the colour of an amethyst stone or dewy violet flower, stared up at him. Shuichi's face was as illuminated as Yuki's was shaded in shadows. Shuichi's hands were spread out on either side, legs planted firmly apart, stance protective of the dim hallway. And then the moment was shattered as he straightened up into a posture a display mannequin would hold.

"Like it?"

The outfit he wore was fitted more to a Chippendale dancer performing for a private audience.  
Behind a solid glass screen.  
In a steel vault.  
Locked from within.

Later, Yuki would never admit to the blood loss that began at his nose and continued for an indecently long period. Shuichi would never admit to the shame that was to follow.

Backing away from the advancing blonde, Shuichi nervously holds out the rest of the ensemble, timidly asking for assistance with the rest of it.

"It's small and tight and the salesperson, Fumiko, said I should ask for assistance to get in if I needed to. I thought I wouldn't have to, since I'm so small and the material is stretchable, but then when I tried it on at Hiro's I couldn't get in and I didn't want to ask Hiro for help. It's the only piece, so I don't want to damage it trying to get in and you're always so careful with your things Yuki, so I thought maybe you could… um… help me get into it and… Yuki? Yuki, are you okay? Yuki, don't die on me! Please stop staring so strangely, Yuki! Yuki I'm sorry, I'll get out of this right now if you don't want me to wear it! Yuki!"

Contradictions in Yuki's life, it seemed, confronted him all the time. He wanted Shuichi to wear it, but at the same time… He didn't. Was there a way to have it both ways? He needed time to think. Time for a distraction. It took several tries, but at last his vocal cords resumed the right sequence to churn out a sound. "Whuhhh?…" 'Good job, Yuki… Now try for a word next,' His subconscious chided. "What goes on first?"

**---A minute later, moments before the story begins…---**

'Hmm… I've got it.'

"Yuki… Please… Take it off…"

**-----End… Of our voyeurism anyway.-----**

A/N: I know what you are/were thinking… I am too.

21st September, 2005


End file.
